Transformers: Terra Nexus
by cecebeec
Summary: Three teens find two abandoned Autobots called FireStar and BlazeBlue in a forbidden forest. With their help and the help of the other Autobots, they must protect their city and Earth from the Decepticons and N.E.X.U.S operation. But even darker secrets will be revealed and you can't trust anyone with them. And why does a human hold the All-Spark within her? Ocs bots and humans.
1. More than Meets the Eye Pt 1

**Hello readers!**

 **This is my first Transformer story! I hope to make this story very enjoyable and entertaining for all of you. It'll feature some Ocs and new bots, while keeping some of the older bots too! So without further ado, let's start the show!**

 _In the cold remains of space, the aftermath of a great war lingered in the stars. The planet known as Cybertron had been destroyed and hundreds of its inhabitants with it. A group of brave bots known as the Autobots had fought valiantly against the evil force known as the Decepticons. In their efforts, the two forces were battling for the peace of their planet. But as the planet failed, so did their war, leaving many of them adrift in the cosmos. Now, Autobots and Decepticon alike are trying to find a new planet in a different galaxy to help fix theirs._

 _And this is where the story begins…._

 _A lone spaceship flies towards the Milky Way Galaxy, holding two life signals in stasis. The first being a red femme with scarlet wings and the second being a built blue bot with several rims of blue and gold on his body, both peacefully sleeping in their pods. The spaceship they fly in on course to none other than planet Earth. On the side of their spaceship, painted in silver, is one word:_ **Hope.**

 _Primus…awaken the bots…protect your planet at all cost. Use the power All-Spark…._

 **Transformers: Terra Nexus**

* * *

"Primus?" A girl with long blond hair muttered in her sleep. Her head was nestled between her arms as she rested on her desk. Her hair covered her face while her blue eyes fluttered open. _What the heck was that all about? What is Primus? And who were those two robots?_ She thought, her eyes struggling to adjust to the light. Then she realized where she was and shot straight up.

"Miss Steele, you've finally returned to the land of the living. Would you care to explain why my lecture on the importance of school safety has lulled you to sleep?" Her teacher snapped irritably.

Kristen flushed red with embarrassment at her teacher's comment. The entire class snickered at her as she slumped into her seat. Fiddling with the diamond shaped pendant around her neck, Kristen wished she was invisible at the moment.

But her mind drifted somewhere else. What was this Primus that kept repeating in her head? And what the heck was an All-Spark? The questions kept flooding her mind like an overflowing brook as her teacher kept talking to the class.

* * *

"So the teacher called you out in class today huh?" Her best friend Conner commented, taking a swing from his water bottle. "That brought you even further down the totem pole Steele."

The two were walking out of school that day, a forlorn look clearly on Kristen's face. The blond girl was considered an outcast in her school already, but falling asleep made her even more picked on. The only person who'd ever talked with her was Conner.

She wasn't even ugly or anything. Her long blond hair went down her back in a long ponytail, giving her bangs in the front. Big black rimmed glasses covered her eyes, a pair of blue eyes sparkling out of them. She wore a reddish-purple vest with a black bowtie, matching tartan skirt, and long white socks with black shoes. But even then, she was considered to be a dork or geek among her peers.

Conner was a tall lad with spiky black hair sticking out in all directions and grey eyes. He wore a gray shirt with short black sleeves and a black neck band, a long-sleeved white undershirt, blue shorts, and both brown boots and gloves. Aside that, he was a sporty guy that was on every team at the school. He hung out with Kristen because they both study together.

"I'm so embarrassed! I can't believe she called me out like that!" She pulled her bangs in frustration. "But I saw something in my dream that I need to know about."

Conner raised an eyebrow. "You saw something in your dream?"

"Well more like heard someone calling out to me. It kept saying "Primus" and something called an "All-Spark". I don't know what that is or why it keeps appearing in my dreams."

"Maybe you should stop studying late at night. It's affecting your brain or something." Conner joked, making Kristen punch him lightly in the arm.

"I'm serious! Something strange is about to happen and-"

"Well, well, well, the sportiest boy in school with the geekiest girl in school. Why does this not surprise me in anyway?"

Both of them cringed at the obnoxiously loud voice that rung across the schoolyard. Skipping towards them was the child prodigy, 12 year old Natsuko Amani. The girl had reddish hair tied in pigtails with orange bows and bright orange eyes. Her clothes she wore were an orange dress with a white middle and a short sleeve yellow shirt with green accents.

"Natsuko, what are you doing here?" Kristen said through gritted teeth.

"Well obviously I'm trying to follow you to see where you go everyday with him." She pointed at Conner who was giving her a weird look. "Two people of different social classes shouldn't be going out together!"

"We are not dating!" They both practically shouted at the girl. She snickered at them, but kept following them.

"But seriously, I wanna get to know you two. There's something about both of you that intrigues me. Something peculiar…"

"So we're your test subjects huh?" Kristen grumbled. "I never thought I could be humiliated even more."

Conner put a hand on her shoulder. "Just let her follow us, she can't do much damage around us."

"Fine she can come, but she won't interrupt your study session."

"Aww man!"

* * *

They were all walking in the downtown area of Mech City, a town where everything was automated and electronic. Walking down its streets, Kristen looked up in the sky.

 _Why do I feel like my life is about to change?_

"Earth to geek girl, are you in there?" Natsuko tapped her forehead.

Kristen blinked and noticed she had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, staring up in the air. Conner and Natsuko gave her a curious look as she looked back at them.

"You just stood there, looking at the sky, with a glassy look in your eyes." Conner pointed out.

"Sorry guys, but I think that-"

 _Summon the All-Spark….find the bots…go search for the bots…._

Kristen gasped and ran passed the two in a hurry, her pendant glowing a bit.

"Hey Kristen!" Conner called out to her.

"Where are you going?" Natsuko asked her. When she didn't reply, she grabbed Conner's hand and started to run. "Come on we have to follow her!"

"Okay, but maybe you should let me lead. I am the fastest on the track team." With a yelp, Natsuko was lifted on his shoulders as he ran to catch up with Kristen.

* * *

Kristen was in a trance, running towards a forest at the edge of the city. None dared to go in the thick woods, deeming it dangerous and scary. So the city decided to block it off with a tall, metal fence so that no one could trespass.

But the metal started to bend as if it wanted her to pass through. Kristen continued to run into the forest, jumping over fallen trees and avoiding bur patches. Conner struggled to follow her with Natsuko screaming in his ears about him going too fast. The two teens wanted to see where Kristen was going, but she made it a bit difficult to follow her.

Kristen came to a clearing in the woods and stopped. Not realizing that she'd run many miles, she stopped to take a breath.

"Man…I haven't ran that fast since…forever." She breathed hard. Her body tensed as she heard footsteps approach her. She turned around to see Conner and Natsuko, out of breath too, glaring at her.

"What's with you? I've never seen you run that fast before." Conner huffed.

"Why were you running? Is something going on?" Natsuko growled.

Kristen didn't know what to say, she kept fiddling with her pendant. Suddenly, the pendant glowed white and a bright light enveloped them. The entire area glowed blue, the trees, the ground, even the rocks. The trio gasped as the ground underneath them gave way and they tumbled down into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

Kristen moaned as she touched her head. Everywhere around her, all she could see was darkness. Her estimate was that they were in some sort of underground caverns. She heard two more groans as Conner and Natsuko woke up.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked them, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." Conner stretched a bit. "But where are we?"

Natsuko shook her head to get debris out. "This is your entire fault Kristen Steele! Without you getting us into this mess we would-!" She stopped her rant as a bright light flooded the area.

They all blinked their eyes to see Kristen's pendant glowing again. It tugged her towards a place on the walls of the cave they fell in. A symbol popped up on the wall, a red robot's head. The other two approached the wall, awe clearly on their faces.

"Is that a-what the heck is that?" Conner wondered aloud.

"I've never seen a symbol like that before, and I know every language in the world." Natsuko said.

"I don't know, but my pendant brought me to this place for a reason. And I wanna know why." Kristen took her pendant off and placed it on the wall. A hissing noise was heard, opening a large door. The three hesitantly walked in what appeared to be a spaceship and saw a sight that none of them had ever seen before.

"Firestar and BlazeBlue…." Kristen said, in a trance again, gazing at the two sentient beings. "They're Cybertronians…"

"Cyber-what?" Natsuko saw her in a trance. "Conner she isn't herself again!"

Conner noticed this ad waved a hand in front of her face. "Kris…Kris snap out of it! How do you know those two and why do you know what they are?"

Kristen didn't seem to hear them as she held her pendant high. Two lights appeared out of the tip, one red and the other blue. The lights went to their respected forms and the bots flared a bit. Then Kristen slumped down to the ground, her pendant sizzling.

The pods opened up, revealing tons of smoke. From the red one, a hand reached out and pulled out the massive bot. The blue one opened its optics and looked down at the teens.

"Well Firestar, looks like we aren't on Cybertron anymore."

* * *

 **And that's scene! What will happen next for Kristen, Conner, and Natsuko? And who is talking to Kristen in her dreams and why does she have those moments of trance?**

 **The next chapter will have Optimus I promise! Also the origins of FireStar and BlazeBlue, the twin bots!**

 **Please leave a review or favorite or follow!**


	2. More than Meets the Eye Pt 2

_In the cold remains of space, the aftermath of a great war lingered in the stars. The planet known as Cybertron had been destroyed and hundreds of its inhabitants with it. A group of brave bots known as the Autobots had fought valiantly against the evil force known as the Decepticons. In their efforts, the two forces were battling for the peace of their planet. But as the planet failed, so did their war, leaving many of them adrift in the cosmos. Now, Autobots and Decepticon alike are trying to find a new planet in a different galaxy to help fix theirs._

 _And this is where the story begins…._

 _Last time, three teens find themselves in a secret underground base housing two extraordinary alien lifeforms. One of the teens, Kristen Steele, finds herself awakening the terrestrials with her magical pendant. What will happen next? Read on…._

 **Transformers: Terra Nexus**

In a secret base at the edge of town, an organization was deep at work. This facility didn't look suspicious, it looked like every other building in the city. But inside you would be wise to think the other way. Countless scientist and grunts moved around the place, all wearing black. Screens showed different machinery and red dots showed every person in the city locations. The society was known as the Nex Patrol, a ruthless band of soldiers that kept the town safe. Mech City was grateful for all the police did for them, but never knew what they did in secret.

One figure walked down the hallway of the place. Her eyes were electric blue covered by sunglasses; her white hair was pinned up in a high ponytail. She wears a General's apparel with long black sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and black high-heeled boots. Opening the door at the far end of the hall, she walks in on the two scientist in the room.

One is a young girl looking to be in her teens with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a white lab coat that covers her sleek black dress and red heels. She was typing something on the computer, making it flash red.

The other was a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, and a white lab coat. He was watching the young girl work, sitting in a chair behind her.

"Dr. Centrious," The woman said, causing the man to look behind him. "What have you found?"

The doctor stood up and smiled at the woman. "General, I can assure you that N.E.X.U.S is fully functional and is operating in the highest caliber. Please stop worrying about finding alien life."

"But doctor, didn't we pinpoint some lifeforms in the forbidden forest?" The girl asked, pointing to the screen.

The general gave him a glare. "What are civilians doing in the research base?" She asked him, daring him to make another excuse.

"Well, it must have something to do with the spike in energy around there. Just a few seconds ago, an increase in cosmic energy rose up from the west sector of the forest. I didn't think-"

"That's right doctor, you didn't think!" The general was sizing up on him now. "And I take it you don't know who those three red spots are on the screen."

The doctor tried to say something, but nothing came out. The general looked really steamed at his excuses and was about to do something rash. Thinking quickly, he pushed his assistant out of the chair and typed quickly on the keyboard.

"The computer says that those three dots go to Mech City High. Strange to see why high school students are in the forest."

"Maybe we should launch an investigation?" The black haired girl suggested.

The general took off her sunglasses and looked at the screen. "I'm guessing that energy spike must have something to do with those robots we found in the pod last month. I wonder if there are more of those things out there."

She turned to the leave, making the scientist give a sigh of relief. "Amaya, I want you to investigate those three high schoolers. Try to get as much information as you can get and report back to N.E.X.U.S with your findings."

"Yes ma'am, I will do as you command." Amaya said, going back to the computer. "And the energy spike?"

"We'll have to find what's causing it too. Can't let the cosmic energy go into the wrong hands."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the underground base…**

"No way, you guys are sentinel beings?" Natsuko blurted out, making the bots give her a curious look.

"If that's what you call talking giant robots, then yes." BlazeBlue replied, smiling at her.

The bots had found out that the three teens had stumbled upon their ship. They had told them that Kristen had accidentally woken them up and that they were on another planet.

"So this is the Terra planet I heard so much about." Firestar said, looking at the outside cameras. "It looks so…alive."

Kristen gazed at her. She'd felt like she'd seen the two before, something made her feel like that. It was fuzzy, but she was sure of it. She looked down at her pendant and fingered it. _Was it the glow of the pendant that brought them to life? But how could my necklace do that?_

Conner saw her looking at the pendant and raised an eyebrow. Kristen had awakened the robots, but he wasn't sure how she did it. Was she not telling them something?

"Alright spill it," Natsuko grinned at the two bots. "Where do you come from and why are you here? How long were you in stasis and are there more of you coming?"

"Nat that's a lot of questions! You can't just ask them why they're here!" Conner protested.

Firestar looked at BlazeBlue, who nodded at her reassuringly. They looked at the kids and sighed.

"Well we used to live on a planet known as Cybertron..." Firestar began.

"In a galaxy far, far, away right?" Natsuko joked, getting glares from her older classmates.

"As a matter of fact, yes." BlazeBlue said smiling. "You see, where we come from a war that has gone on for centuries without end. Two sides fighting over control; the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Autobots are the good guys though." He added.

"It was a time where we made friends with the most unlikely group of bots. Bumblebee, Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide," Firestar's face lit up. "HotRod..."

Natsuko giggled when she saw her face lit up. Kris suppressed a chuckle too.

"And then there was Optimus Prime! He was a hero unlike no other! He could take on the worst of Cons and even tangle with Megatron himself!" BlazeBlue said excitedly. "He was always brave and caring for his fellow soldiers."

"You must've looked up to that guy." Conner guessed.

"He was my idol, I wanted to be just like him."

"I know that feeling." Conner replied, smiling to himself.

"But how did you get here on Earth?" Kristen asked, her curiosity peaked.

Firestar gave her a solemn look. "I am not sure. We were told to evacuate the planet or else we'd be blown to bits. Blaze grabbed my hand and ran to the nearest ship we could find. We realized that none of our friends were on the ship we were on. Before we could escape, it was too late. Our ship had been stranded in the stars for Vorns. For all we know Optimus and the others..." Her voice trailed for a nanoklik. BlazeBlue patted her back as she gathered her thoughts. "Could be terminated."

Never in their lives did the teens feel so sad for a bunch of alien robots (well this was the first for them). Kris tugged on her pendant more, trying to keep herself from crying. Conner looked down, a few tears sliding down his face. Natsuko was bawling out tears at their sad story.

"You guys! I'm so sorry that happened to you!" She blubbered, tears streaming down her face.

Firestar gave her a sincere smile. "You organics need not to worry about us. You woke us up and we are grateful for it. I just wish we could find the others."

Kris thought for a second. If her pendant found Firestar and BlazeBlue, would it be possible to find the others?

"Perhaps I can help with that." Kris said, holding up her pendant. "I used this to wake you guys up. Maybe this can help us find the others too!"

The two bots leaned over to observe the crystal trinket. There was nothing special about it, but they could feel a slight power coming from it. It glowed briefly at their contact, a blue tinge coming off it.

"Where did you get this?" Firestar asked Kristen.

She shook her head. "Wish i could tell you, but I don't really know. My past is a bit fuzzy and not pieced together. I don't even know who my real parents are."

Conner put a hand on her shoulder. "Don''t sweat it Kris. Besides, you have a family with all of us now." He gestured to everyone around the room. "And like it or not, we all have to find these bots and bring them back together."

Natsuko nodded and wiped her face. "Yeah we're a team now!"

They all put their hands in a circle and motioned the bots to do the same.

"What purpose does this serve?" Firestar questioned them.

"Duh this is what all teams do before they start something." Natsuko replied. "Ready, let's go find the Autobots!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted, raising their hands up to the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile in a ship not to far from their location, a white light twinkles against the armor of a large being. It flashes briefly before entering the chamber on it's left. The eyes of the being open, bright blue optics flashing.

* * *

 _ **Kristen: Next time we help our new friends adjust to the city and they disguise themselves as cool cars. Also a new student joins the class, giving me a creepy vibe. Then some Decepticreep is terrorizing the power plant! Can our new friends stop him? Also who is the mysterious new bot who helps out? I just hope he's on our side!**_

 **Howdy! It's your author speaking telling you to review, favorite, or follow this story if you like it. See ya later!**


	3. More than Meets the Eye Pt 3

_As humans, we fear what we don't understand. We fear about worlds around our galaxy that have yet to be discovered. And yet, three humans have found out that another world does exist by the way of their new friend. New friends that were made of strange alloys and hailing from a metal planet, beings called Cybertronians. Why did these three not fear these new creatures? Why didn't they give a call of alarm or try to turn them in? What made them so special?_

* * *

 **Dreamland..**

 _Kristen wandered around the blank barren wasteland around her, her gray eyes scanning the horizon. She had no idea where she was nor did she like the unending silence. It made her feel so lonely, more than she already was. Stopping her walk, she saw the edge of the cliff she had been walking to overlooked another part of the land. The silver landscape was cracked and the land was covered with white powdery stuff. Kristen squinted her eyes, trying to see where she was. Taking a chance, she cupped her hands around her mouth._

" _Hello is anyone out there?" She called out, hoping someone would answer back. When no one did, she sighed sadly. "Well that didn't work, I hoped at least something would be able to hear me."_

 _She turned away from the cliffside, heading in the opposite direction. Unconsciously, she reached for the pendant and started to fiddle with it. Shining in the light, she saw it reflect something out of the corner. She whipped her head around quickly._

" _I know you're out there! Come out here and show me your face!" She yelled._

 _Nothing happened for a second, and then the distant sound of deep laughter was heard. Kristen stumbled back in surprise, falling on her butt._

" _ **Well that's not the way to ask someone to come out.**_ " _The voice replied happily. "_ _ **Why don't you introduce yourself first?**_ "

 _Kristen gave the unknown voice an incredulous look. "How do I know if I can trust you?"_

" _ **We are talking to each other right now. If you didn't trust me, why are you still talking to me then?**_ "

 _She had to admit he had a good point. If she didn't trust this voice, why was she still talking with him? "My name is Kristen and I don't know where the heck I am! I just happened upon this place by accident. Do you know where I am?"_

 _The voice didn't answer for a second as if it was contemplating on whether to answer or not. It finally replied,_ " _ **Where we are is strange indeed. We seem to be on the borderline of fantasy and reality. This place is from your past or a place your mind came up with.**_ "

" _So...I'm dreaming then!" Kristen gave a sigh of relief. "That's good to know then. I can just wake up and…" She stopped and looked up. "Who are you exactly? You made me answer who I was, but who are you?"_

 _A sudden ripple caused her to gasp. The world was slowly fading around her, ripples in the skies appeared. She could slowly feel herself waking up and being pulled away from the strange reality._

" _ **It seems that you are waking up. I know you want to learn more about me, but I'm afraid that will have to wait till next time."**_ _The voice said._ " _ **Farewell Kristen, tell Firestar and BlazeBlue I said hello."**_

 _Kristen didn't know how the voice knew her friends, but before she could ask, she disappeared from the world._

* * *

"WAKE UP KRISTEN!"

Kristen screamed as her eardrums were shattered by the screams of her siblings. Her covers were on the floor and her pillow was in the hands of one of her little siblings. Even though they weren't related, Miss Corona's Orphanage children all called themselves siblings. There were seven of them counting Kristen. Two of them, the twins Carly and Carrie, were on her legs. Martin, the third oldest, was holding her pillow while Herman had yelled in ear. In the corner, the second oldest Alicia was watching the whole thing while Steven laughed his head off on his bed.

"You guys didn't think that would wake her up!" He chortled, holding his gut.

"Kristen can sleep through anything, but a scream in the ears is all it takes to wake her up?" Carly asked her twin.

"Agreed, that is totally lame sauce!" Carrie agreed, jumping on her legs. "It's your turn to make breakfast Kris!"

Kristen growled and jumped out of her bed, making the twin fall to the floor. "YOU HAVE EXACTLY TEN SECONDS BEFORE I DO SOMETHING SCARY!"

All the children, minus Alicia, screamed and ran out of the bedroom. Kristen groaned and put the pillow back on her head.

"You know they're going to just get more ravenous if you don't start cooking." Alicia said, pulling the pillow off her head. "You might as well be the other mom in this house."

"Yeah, but the real mom can't seem to make the breakfast, lunch, and dinner around here. Not to mention take all the terrors to school" Kristen said, slipping out of bed.

"Don't worry, because tonight I'm making the dinner. I found this recipe from the cooking room that I'm dying to try. So you can come home and relax tonight."

"Thank you so much!" Kristen hugged her sister. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Alicia pried herself from her sister's grasp. "Don't get too emotional on me Steele. Now come on before the cabinet gets raided again."

Miss Corona was very sick and had to be hospitalized for at least a month now. Kristen, being the oldest, had to take care of all the household task while she was away. Alicia helped out too, but the girl was always at her clubs and activities. So Kristen had to take care of all, the kids in the household without the help of her sister some nights. The constant cooking, cleaning, fixing broken items, and doing homework was taking it's toll on her poor body.

"This is just another normal morning for Kristen Steele." She told her sister, who just laughed. Unknowingly to her, the pendant around her neck pulsed slightly.

* * *

In the outer area of town, deep within the dense forest, another thing was about to happen. Lying on the ground next to the riverside was a giant silver pod. Covered in mud and grime, it looked like the pod hadn't opened for years. A glowing orb of light flitted into the dark jungle and hovered over the pod for a second. Without any warning, it shot right inside. Suddenly, steam came from out of the top and the pod started to open.

"Ahh...so great to be back." A feminine voice hissed, her words sounding like thick venom. Her dark purple optics shone brightly in the forest. "I can't wait to cause some... _chaos!"_

* * *

"You guys need a disguise."

Firestar raised her optics at Natsumi's sudden declaration. The kid was over in their lair since she woke up very early on school days. Natsumi was helping them clean up their ship as much as she could. Blazeblue gave her an equally confused look.

"What's wrong with the way we look?" Blazeblue asked her, heaving another set of wires.

"Gee I don't know, the fact that two giant robots walking around the city would cause anyone to go on the edge!"

"And what do you suppose we disguise ourselves as?" Firestar replied, trying to ignore the sarcasm in the young girl's voice.

Natsumi tapped her chin and thought for a second. "Maybe you can disguise yourselves as a type of vehicle! That way you can blend in with society without alerting the Cyberpolice." She walked over to help Firestar place some strange boxes away. "And lucky for you, I know where we can get the coolest cars in town!"

"This I've got to see." Firestar said, Blazeblue chuckling in amusement.

* * *

"Kris you've got to see what's outside right now!"

Kristen saw the rest of her siblings looking out the window in the foyer. Curious, she walked over to the window as well and gaped at the two vehicles outside the window.

One of them was a red Porsche Boxster with black tinted windows. The other was a blue Audi S5. Both were parked in front of the orphanage, shining in the morning sun. The children pressed their faces against the window and Alicia grinned widely.

"Woah...is that one of your friend's cars?" She asked Kristen, who was openly mortified when she realized what the cars were.

"Well...I guess you can say I know those cars-I mean people! Yeah people..." Kristen grinned nervously as Alicia and the others gave her a look.

"Are you sure that's one of your friend's cars?" Carly started to say.

"Or are you lying to us?" Carrie finished.

Before she could answer her accusing siblings, the windows of the Porsche rolled down to reveal a rather irritable Natsumi. The Audi untinted it's windows to reveal a smiling Conner.

"COME ON KRISTEN OR WE'LL BE LATE!" Natsumi yelled, honking the horn.

Kristen flashed her siblings an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys, but she's right. I'll be home tonight just in time for dinner." She turned to Alicia. "Can you take-?"

Alicia silenced her before she could finish. "Say no more, I'll take them to school today. You go ahead with your friends."

Kristen winked at her and whispered a silent thanks as she slipped out the door. Walking down the walkway, she cringed at the sight of the new "cars".

"Okay I'm not going ask about why the bots are really expensive sports cars, but why did you bring them out in public?" She asked, putting a hand on her head.

"Well duh, they can' t let them be seen in their regular forms. Apparently they can scan any form of transportation and become that!" Natsumi grinned. "Pretty cool right?"

Conner shrugged. "I think it's pretty rad. I mean, what kid at school can say their friends are robots?"

"You guys have to promise to keep our identities a secret though. We can't cause unwanted attention towards us." Firestar warned from her radio.

"Relax, it's not like anyone else knows you're here." Natsumi assured her. "Besides us, who else would know?"

"Possible Decepticons." Blazeblue worried aloud.

"I thought you said they were gone too. They can be back right?" Kristen asked as she slipped herself into Firestar.

"Not sure, but something tells me their still around."

* * *

"So it seems like our targets are on schedule. On their way to school nonetheless."

Amaya sat comfortably in the chairs of the one of the cafes in the city. Her glasses reflecting her targets as they drove by. She sipped her hot chocolate and smiled.

"I guess I should follow their example as well."

* * *

 **Conner: Hey guys, Conner here! Apparently a Decepticon is in our city and she's pretty tough to deal with. But our new friends can stop her right? Also what's with this new student that keeps spying on us? So many secrets to reveal next time!  
**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**


End file.
